xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyranger (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
The Skyranger is a Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VTOL) troop transport aircraft utilized by XCOM in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. This vehicle transports the player's squad from XCOM headquarters to any location around the globe and vice versa. Given the relatively short travel times to these distant places around the world, the Skyranger is likely capable of hypersonic flight. As only one Skyranger is ever seen and none can otherwise be obtained, it is reasonable to assume that the same craft is used in all missions. This Skyranger has the designation Voodoo Three-One and is flown by a male pilot answering to the call sign Big Sky. As revealed in XCOM 2's Alien Hunters DLC, the original Skyranger was shot down at some point during Earth's fall, though Big Sky's fate is unknown, the vehicle's remains were stranded in the wilderness for the next twenty years. The reborn XCOM can locate the vessel during the course of the fight against the aliens, recovering some useful gear from the site in the process. A small replica of the Skyranger can be glimpsed in the Commander's quarters aboard the Avenger. At some point, a new model of the Skyranger succeeds the original. Manned by Firebrand, it fulfills the same role, transportation of XCOM's soldiers to and from the battlefield. Procurement and Maintenance You start the game with one Skyranger and you cannot purchase any more. Procurement Cost: N/A Maintenance Cost: * every month (*)The Air and Space bonus halves the cost. Trivia *The Skyranger has a tail number of SR-77H, a reference to this piece of fanwork. *It has an inordinate number of engines located in strange places for an aircraft of its size with only some of them appearing to have thrust-vectoring capabilities, meaning that if this were a real aircraft most of the engines would be dead weight during either Vertical Takeoff and Landing (VTOL) or conventional flight. *In the cutscene prior to the Base Defense mission, Mind Controlled hangar crew can be seen detonating explosive charges which damage the Skyranger; despite this the Skyranger is still immediately available following the conclusion of the mission, suggesting that XCOM has a back-up Skyranger in case of emergencies. This appears to have been disproven by XCOM 2, where Bradford states that the original organization had just the one Skyranger in their possession, and notes that it was Big Sky's 'pride and joy'. * As seen in an unused image in the game, the Skyranger's pilot, Big Sky, wears a Lieutenant rank patch. * S.H.I.V.s are never seen in the Skyranger interior loading screen and are never present in the touchdown cinematics. Gallery XCOM Concept Art Piero Macgowan 17a.jpg|Concept art by Piero MacGowan Concept_-_XCOM_Ships.jpg|Concept Art Concept_-_SkyRanger1.jpg|Concept Art Concept_-_SkyRanger2.jpg|Concept Art XEU Skyranger schem wings folded.png|Skyranger schematics XEU Skyranger schem wings out.png Xcom enemy unknown firaxis gameinformer screenshot 55.jpg|Comparison with original Skyranger from XCOM:UFO Defense (1994) Sky_Ranger_EU.jpg|The Skyranger returns to base. XCOM(EU) Skyranger Arrives.jpg|The Skyranger arrives on site. Skyranger ending.jpg|The Skyranger returning from the final mission. Skyranger Pilot 2 (EU2012).png|The Skyranger's pilot, Big Sky. (Artwork not used in game.) Skyranger_Pilot_(EU2012).png|Big Sky's communications head shot. piero-macgowan-xcom2-41-hunterspackdowned-skyranger-piero-macgowan.jpg|Downed Skyranger by Piero Macgowan Category:XCOM aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)